The Department of Biomedical Sciences at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center (CSMC) is applying for a predoctoral T32 Institutional Training Grant in support of our Biomedical Sciences and Translational Medicine (BSMT) PhD training program. We are requesting 2 training slots in YR01 and 4 slots/year in YR02-05. Though relatively new (9 years), the BSTM PhD Program at CSMC is fully established and has been bolstered by the recruitment of many well-funded, renowned faculty (67% of the established training faculty) over recent years with much direct experience in graduate education and training. The recent growth at CSMC has led to both an expansion of established programs and the development of new research programs, hence providing students with a great diversity of training options and opportunities. In addition, the BSTM PhD Program is supported by deep, substantial commitments by CSMC. Furthermore, our training program offers a unique, well-structured experience in translational research and exposure to clinical practice relevant to the student?s dissertation research. We have programs to provide guidance in career development and options. Importantly, our BSTM PhD Program have proved success with the recruitment of under-represented minorities into the graduate program (26% of total enrolled PhD students over 9 years).